


We'll Always Be Friends

by CloudXMK



Series: Forgive Me [11]
Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: And Lucifer too, Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Guilt, Hurt/Comfort, Light Angst, Nightmares, Oops, Pain, Poor Trixie, She needs all the love, Sorry I messed up the arrangement, This was supposed to come earlier but I forgot all about it, Trixie Decker & Lucifer Morningstar Bonding, Trixie Decker & Lucifer Morningstar Friendship, Trixie Has Nightmares
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-03
Updated: 2016-12-03
Packaged: 2018-09-06 04:41:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8735293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CloudXMK/pseuds/CloudXMK
Summary: A nightmare left Trixie shaken to the core. Who would come and rescue her from her horrid nightmare?





	

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so this was actually supposed to come before 'The Check-Up' but dumb me forgot all about this one-shot and I just remembered it. So here's the not so new addition to the series and I hope you'll enjoy it. 
> 
> I'm so sorry guys!

Sleeping soundly on the couch out in the living room, Lucifer was slowly awakened to what sounded like soft sobs and cries coming from the offspring’s bedroom.

Bringing his legs over the couch, Lucifer gets up and sits on the couch, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes. The cries were much louder now and he quickly throws the thick blanket away heading for little Beatrice’s bedroom.

Quietly opening it, his heart dropped when he saw the little girl leaning against the headboard of her small bed, her legs pulled up to her chest and her face buried in her knees.

“Spawn?”

That got an immediate reaction from Trixie. Whipping her head up, she sees Lucifer standing in front of her and it only brought more fresh tears into her eyes.

Lucifer grimaced and wondered if he was the reason for the child crying. Just as he was thinking of leaving, he heard Trixie cry out.

“L-Lucifer. P-Please don’t l-l-leave me!” She cried, fat tears rolling down her cheeks.

“What? Why would you ever think that?” He asked, feeling guilty for even thinking of leaving the little girl in such a state. He had thought she wanted his company so he was pretty shocked at what she said next.

“I s-s-saw you d-d-die! And I couldn’t d-d-do a-anything about it!” She sobbed.

Oh Father. She saw him die? “Whatever do you mean, child?” He asks, going over to her bed and sitting on its edge.

“I dreamt t-that I w-was back in the h-h-hospital and there were s-so many p-p-people. It was s-s-so confusing! They were all by y-your bed d-d-doing things and then I heard the d-d-doctor say t-to s-stop b-b-because you’re d-dead!” She choked out.

She dreamt of him trying to get revived and then proclaimed dead? No wonder she woke up crying her heart out.

“And i-it’s all my f-f-fault!” Trixie sobbed, breaking Lucifer’s heart just when he thought it wouldn’t be.

“No no no. It’s not your fault, child.” He tries to reassure her but to no avail.

“If only I hadn’t p-pushed you away. If I hadn’t made you f-f-feel so lonely. Then maybe you wouldn’t get s-s-sick.”

Unable to bear the child’s heartbreaking sobs, Lucifer pulls her into a hug taking the little girl by surprise.

“You listen to me, Beatrice. This isn’t your fault. It never was.” He reassured her gently, stroking her head.

“B-B-But-!”

“Beatrice.” His firm tone and her surprise of him calling her by her name quieted the little girl. “I had been sick before you pushed me away. It was never you. Never you.” He comforted her. Uriel’s death had been the one that had initially sent him into a spiral but everyone’s sheer rejection of him had well been the catalyst for his choice. But he wasn’t going to tell her that.

“Really?”

“Yes. Really.”

Trixie laid her cheek on Lucifer’s chest hearing the damaged heart beat weakly as tears continued to roll down and soak his shirt. Not that he cared.

“Are we still friends? I’ll understand if you don’t want to.” Trixie murmured into his shirt, gripping it like a lifeline.

Lucifer smiled. “We’ll always be friends, Beatrice.” He said, warmth filling his chest.

He had always been nervous around the little girl because of her innocence mostly but even if he never showed it, Trixie’s crushing hugs and bright grins always left a smile inside him.

He would do anything to make her smile. To make her laugh.

Because if she did, all was right in his world.


End file.
